


Gaol ise Gaol i

by Femalefonzie



Series: Obi-Mom Kenobi [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, And He's Living For This Family Reunion, Established Relationship, Family Feels, M/M, Mpreg, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/pseuds/Femalefonzie
Summary: The Sequel to Ally Bally BeeAnakin and Obi-Wan sit down face to face with Obi-Wan's mother and grandfather to learn about the circumstances surrounding his life before being taken by the Jedi Order...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Obi-Mom Kenobi [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822219
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175





	Gaol ise Gaol i

In retrospect, Anakin really should have told the troops to stay with the ship. The second he and Obi-Wan entered the home on the edge of town, Donalbain and Kal-Vi in tow, the four were surrounded by curious clones bombarding them with questions. It took Anakin seemingly forever to shoo them back outside, to convince them to leave what was sure to be an interesting exchange in favor of returning to the ship, and in the end he had to promise each and every one of them a drink, but somehow he managed and was left alone with the Kenobis. All of the Kenobis: Grandfather, Mother, and son, sitting around the table in Donalbain's kitchen. 

Donalbain had been correct, Obi-Wan bore a striking resemblance to his mother. While Kal-Vi had the Stewjon height, easily standing at 6'2, he was smaller than the eldest Kenobi, slimmer, softer around the edges. Kal-Vi was also the only member of the Kenobi family not to have any facial hair, something that made him look far younger than he could have been. If it weren't for the eyes, Kal-Vi may have been able to pass for a man in his thirties but those eyes carried the weight of the world, those eyes had seen great wonders and sorrows that only came with age and when he spoke, this experience was reflected in the softness of his voice, "You were three when you were taken by the Jedi Order." Kal-Vi began, "We had only just begun negotiations with the Jedi, there had been no way for us to bring you to them sooner but Yan was so sure of your potential. He promised us regular updates, maybe even visits when you were older, but we lost contact with him some time ago."  
  
"Yan?" Obi-Wan repeated. "Yan Dooku?"  
  
"That's him," Donalbain confirmed with a nod and then asked the question that had been plaguing his mind since communication with the Jedi Master had been lost. For years he had mourned his friend, never truly knowing if the man was in fact gone to join his ancestors in the spirit world. "Was he killed?"  
  
"No," Anakin replied. "But he may as well have been."   
  
Donalbain cocked an eyebrow and Obi-Wan took the honor of elaborating for his mate. "Yan Dooku fell to the dark side of the Force and is no longer a member of the Jedi Order. I was trained by his padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn."  
  
"Wise teacher," Kal-Vi piped up and before Obi-Wan could ask his mother how he knew that, the other answered for him. "It is a Stewjoni name."  
  
"Really?" Anakin asked. Had Qui-Gon come from the foggy, vibrant green glens of Stewjon too? If he had, how had he been picked up by the Order without someone monitoring the planet for any changes and abnormalities in its force signature? Perhaps one of Qui-Gon's parents had been Stewjoni and immigrated to one of the core worlds with an established Jedi connection. Being part Stewjoni would certainly explain the size of the man. Anakin would have to ask Master Yoda about it later. Right now there was an even greater question on his mind, one that he was desperate to finally receive an answer for, "What does Obi-Wan translate into?"   
  
The smile that formed on Kal-Vi's lips was warm and genuine, one that reminded Anakin so much of his own mother's that he had to fight the urge to throw his arms around his in-law and hug him. Though he did not say anything, Anakin could tell that his mate felt the same. The older omega answered him in a soft but proud voice, "Little One."  
  
Obi-Wan heard his mate stifle a giggle and squeezed down hard on his hand. It was bad enough that half of the 212th and the 501st kept calling him _Mom_ , Obi-Wan didn't know if his dignity could survive this getting out. Anakin seemed to get the hint as his giggles died in his throat. "You had no faith in my ability to grow, did you?"  
  
"We weren't wrong." Donalbain pointed out. It had been quite concerning for the family when Obi-Wan had been born, so tiny and so quiet, "You gained your height from your father's side of the family it seems." He thought for a second before whispering not-so-subtly to his son, "Though truth be told Cyrus would tower over him still."   
  
"My father," Obi-Wan stated, remembering the name from what his grandfather had said earlier. "What happened to my father?"  
  
"He was human. Came here decades ago with nothing but the clothes on his back looking for a fresh start." At least, that had been what he had told Kal-Vi when they had first started seeing each other, though to be honest the son of the _Ceann-cinnidh_ had his doubts about his mate's story. It just seemed like a couple of gaps were missing in Cyrus' story but Kal-Vi had always believed that the other would share the missing details in time. But that day had never come. Kal-Vi let out a soft, sad sigh, "He passed on about six years back. Took ill during the rainy season and never recovered." It had happened so quickly; one moment Cyrus was usual self, returning home after helping some of the neighboring farmers, the next Kal-Vi & Donalbain were making the arrangements for his funeral. They'd had to wait for the storms to die down to perform rites, the arrows would not light otherwise, but they'd managed to send him off without bringing sickness upon themselves. "He was a good man. A good mate, a good father, a good friend."  
  
"What else can you tell us?" Anakin asked, leaning slightly forward. "I want to know everything that I can about my mate."  
  
"You're sweet." Kal-Vi offered the couple a small smile and continued, "You were born during a blizzard. One of the worst ones in Stewjon history." When the power was failing across the planet and half of the population were taking shelter in community buildings. The Kenobi family had been among them. The older Omega reached across the table and gently ran his hand along his son's cheek, "You were born with the worst sense of timing, I do hope it's improved."  
  
"Mmm," Obi-Wan leaned into his mother's touch as he rubbed a small circle on his belly and hoped that the pups weren't somehow listening to what was being said and getting ideas. "Knowing our luck the pups will be born during the height of some battle."  
  
Kal-Vi shook his head, "The cycle continues."  
  
"We're having twins." Anakin piped up and placed his own hand over Obi-Wan's on the Omega's stomach earning himself a sigh from his mate. "I'm telling everyone."  
  
"That explains it." Kal-Vi chuckled, "Went straight to the springs, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Stewjoni secret. The hot springs allow pregnant Omegas to remain calm, relaxed, allows them a couple of moments of peace before the little ones arrive. Your head was telling you to come home."  
  
Home. That sounded so strange. For as long as Obi-Wan could remember Coruscant had been home, the temple had been his home, with all of the noise and the action that came along with it. But something about this place...Obi-Wan had not felt so relaxed, co completely at ease in the world, since he had been a padawan. He wished that he could stay a little longer, that he could see everything that his homeworld had to offer him. So why couldn't he? "Would I be allowed to stay?" He asked. "Anakin has a mission coming up-"  
  
The alpha snorted, "Technically I'm supposed to be on it right now."  
  
"And if the springs are truly relaxing I'd rather stay here than journey back to Coruscant." It would be safer too, given the endless list of potential dangers that could pop up on the returning trip home. Not to mention, staying on Stewjon would allow Obi-Wan a chance to reconnect with his both his family and his culture. "Would you be willing to put me and a friend up?"  
  
Donalbain's response was instantaneous, "But of course Lad!" He all but declared and clapped his grandson on the shoulder. Though it was clear that the man was holding back, attempting to keep his strength in check, it did not do much good and Anakin had to grab hold of his mate to keep Obi-Wan from stumbling backwards off his chair.   
  
Kal-Vi stood up, "Hang on a second." He told the group and quickly disappeared from the kitchen and further into the house.   
  
"Um." Obi-Wan watched him leave, unsure of what to call the other Omega in order to bring him back. Certainly, he could not call him by his name but was there a term that the other would have preferred? Obi-Wan could not remember what he called his mother when he was little so he took a guess, "Mum?"  
  
Kal-Vi returned after a couple of seconds carrying something small, soft, and yellow close to his chest. He offered the room a small smile and held out the object in question for his son to get a better look, "Do you remember this?"  
  
In Kal-Vi's hands was a small bear whose soft yellow fur had been dulled with age. It was a very plain looking little bear wearing only a tiny red shirt, something so generic that it could be found on almost any planet, but the second Obi-Wan laid his eyes on it the memories came flooding back. "... _Mathan_." He murmured and carefully took the tiny plush into his arms. "Yes...I gave him...I gave him to you when we were leaving. You kept him?"  
  
"I did. Knowing you'd be back someday." The older Omega placed his hand gently over his son's stomach and smiled when he felt the pups kick against his palm. "Think it's time that _Mathan_ goes to someone else."

**Author's Note:**

> I debated about what to call Obi-Wan's bear before settling on the Gaelic word for bear (also Obi-Wan calling his bear Mat as a kid is just a cute image). I also was not subtle in where I took inspiration for said bear because I find Ewan McGregor's attachment to his Winnie the Pooh plush downright wholesome and adorable.


End file.
